One Dance
by Riso
Summary: You are cordially invited to the annual Capsule Corp Charity Event! All you can eat buffet included, very formal attire only! One-shot.


**A/N: **I've recently gotten back into DBZ and Bulma and Vegeta have always been my favorite pairings! They're just too funny together! Anyway, I don't own DBZ, but it'd be cool if I did. Enjoy!

* * *

Bulma scanned her closet looking for the right dress for Capsule Corps charity function that her father would be hosting tonight. She smiled to herself as she numbly searched for the right outfit. _It's good for daddy to get out of the lab. And gives mom something to do besides shopping and cooking for __**someone's**__ massive appetite.._ _There goes my happy buzz._ Sighing, she closed the doors to her closet and grabbed her purse to go shopping. She headed downstairs, hoping to avoid Vegeta and his never ending "requests" for repairs and upgrades. But unfortunately, she was not granted this small favor.

"Woman! Where do you think you're going?" He stood in the door way of her escape, a scowl all over his face and his arms crossed.

"Dammit, Vegeta. My life cannot just revolve around you!" She smiled when she caught his eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. "Besides, if you _must_ know my father is hosting a company party tonight and I'm required to go, along with my mother. If I were you, I wouldn't break anything while we're gone. I'll be sure to get you some take out menus from different restaurants while I'm out since my mom won't be cooking your dinner." His scowl turned a bit darker and Bulma shifted her gaze to the wall.

"You're not going anywhere." Apparently, it would be that simple in his mind. _Who does she think she is?_

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Oh, please, Vegeta. You may be the Prince of all Saiyans, but I'm not a Saiyan. I'm going and that's final."

"I think you should join us, Vegeta! It'd be so much fun!" Bulma's mother, Bunny, walked out from the kitchen.

"Mom, seriously? Vegeta would just blow everything up!"

"No! I think it's good that he gets a little break from his training!" She smiled at her daughter the turned to Vegeta. "And there will be a buffet, too!"

A confused look crossed Vegeta's face. Bulma bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. _He must not know what a buffet is! Or maybe they just have a different word for it.._

"It'll be delicious!" her mother went on. "All you can eat! And there will be so much food!" Bunny obviously knew exactly what to say since Vegeta's eyes lit up and he smirked at the prospect of enormous amounts of food.

"When does it start?"

* * *

He _definitely_ did not know what to do. He'd seen a bit of dancing on his planet and even had to learn a bit, but it was not this waltzing as Bulma had called it. _This.. tuxedo thing is suffocating! How can anyone stand to be in such a ridiculous outfit?_ But at least Bunny was right. There was definitely a lot of food. He watched as Dr. Briefs took his wife out to dance and surveyed the strange customs of the whole event.

"Oh, thank you, Yamcha!"

Vegeta whipped his head around to see Yamcha giving Bulma a bouquet of flowers. _Why the hell is that idiot here?_ Then he glanced at the table beside her to see a large amount flowers beginning to pile up on the table. As soon as she walked in people had been handing her flowers. _What a strange custom.. I wonder if that's appropriate?_ He shook his head. Why did he care?

"What's Vegeta doing here, Bulma?" Yamcha asked, disdain dripping from his voice.

"He's here for the free, and unlimited it seems, food."

"Oh. Well I guess that actually makes sense considering how much Goku and Gohan eat.." He looked up toward the ceiling as he recalled a memory of the father and son and grimaced.

"Hey! Vegeta!" Bulma started calling out. Yamcha glanced in the direction Vegeta was in to see him leaving somewhere. "Hmm. I guess he's full, then."

* * *

Vegeta walked back in through the doors he had just exited not but ten minutes ago. He had on hand behind his back as he searched around for Bulma, eventually locating her on the dance floor with Yamcha. He hoped the Briefs didn't see him since this was stupid enough to begin with.

Bulma and Yamcha had stopped dancing and went there separate ways for a bit. Vegeta appeared right in front of Bulma, a scowl on his face, one hand behind his back, and the other clenched into a fist at his side.

"Vegeta? What is it?" Bulma ventured._ He looks very angry about something.. We've probably been here too long. Oh! How selfish of him!_ "Well! Spit it out!"

Vegeta shoved the flowers in Bulma's now shocked face and she carefully reached out and took them. "Here woman. It seems it is customary to give someone flowers at a dance. I am _not_ giving flowers to your father, and to give them to your mother is simply asking for trouble. And there is no way I'd give flowers to this idiot here," he nodded in Yamcha's direction, "so you were the only obvious choice. I know no one else."

Bulma smiled as she sniffed the flowers. She had gotten roses all night, but Vegeta had just given her a bouquet of white and purple azaleas. They smelled absolutely wonderful and she decided then and there that she would put them in her room on the night stand beside her bed.

"Well, woman? I have given you flowers and have eaten as well. What else is there to do so that way we can leave, you can fix my machines, and I can train?" An extremely slight blush had tinted Vegeta's cheeks, and as soon as it had appeared, it had disappeared.

"Dancing."

He stared in disbelief. "No."

"You can't do it? And here I thought you could do anything!" Bulma smiled inwardly as she watched Vegeta's face contort from surprised to upset. She'd hit her mark dead on. "Well, I guess we can't leave yet. And the longer we stay the more I'm likely to sleep in tomorrow. Sure is a pity."

"Fine, dammit!" Good thing he'd been watching for the past hour or he'd never know what to do. He'd never tell a soul that, though. He grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.

* * *

I could not think of a decent ending at ALL! But there it is!


End file.
